


Very clingy

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Babies, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Do you ever have a clingy baby? Well Shuichi and Kokichi baby is very much clingy to Shuichi more than Ouma! she may not like some of their friends but she does like some of them.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Very clingy

A visit from Kaede today and Siernna doesn't know her, Kaede squeals how cute she is, her big purple eyes, her chubby cheeks everything this small baby is so CUTE! She ask if it was okay to hold her new god daughter which Saihara doesn't seem to mind, he hold his daughter and hand her to Kaede, Kaede holds her and coos at her; Siernna eyes widen like 'who the hell is this lady?' she stares at her for a second and cries because she doesnt want to be held by her "Siernna its me Auntie Kaede" she calms her down, Saihara told her she is very clingy to him, Kaede hand his daughter to him which made her stop crying..

But that crying not only made Kaede worried but at last Kokichi was here "I heard my little baby crying" he say, Siernna looks at him then turn her head to lay her head on Shuichi's chest, sucking on her thumb "Kaede no need to worry, she does this when Kokichi holds her watch, Kokichi mind holding her"   
"Sure" He holds his daughter and she cries very loudly quickly handing her over to Shuichi, she stop "See she's very clingy to me for some odd reason" he say making Ouma hold her again and there she goes, Crying once again "You'll get use of it" He hands her to Kaede and now oh whats this? Siernna stop crying and just gave Kaede the 'Who the fuck are you?' look; Kokichi is confuse because he remember this one time Miu held her once, she whine, fussy and cry until Ouma held her that she starts crying then Saihara held her and she stop then again she did the same thing with Kaito where cries and whine wanting her to go to Shuichi, in fact she doesn't like everyone well aside Tojo, Kiibo, Maki and Gonta, but she hasnt met Amami yet but she will meet him when flies back home from his adventure with his sister; Odd does she likes Kaede?.....

Whaaaaa 

Nope she doesn't, Kaede will have to get of this for sure....

Few weeks later

Rantaro came over for a quick visit before he heads back home for some dinner with Kiibo; Rantaro ask if he could hold Siernna, OF COURSE HE CAN! Shuichi holds his daughter and let Amami hold her, Siernna look at him like 'Who is this man?' she doesn't seem to be crying....At all? Kokichi watch this and what the hell???? He is so confuse?? Rantaro was expecting her to cry, squirming around and reaching for Shuichi but no she rest her head onto his chest and grab hold of his shirt...."Thank god" Shuichi say, Amamk told him he gotta head home now, Saihara reach for her so Amami can leave, he hold her but she whine because she is clinging on to him.....Oh boy..


End file.
